


Darkness overcomes Her

by dancinluv



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Dark Abbie, F/M, Out of character Abbie Mills, Possession, Read at your own discretion, Torcher, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod finds himself in a predicament that preys upon his weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness overcomes Her

Abbie sits on the bed with her knees bent into her chest, her arms encircled around her legs, shaking with fear. The door to the bedroom is closed. She locked herself in for the sake of not her safety but for the safety of every one else. Her partner and friend, on the other side of the door along with her sister. Her sister knocks on the door three times "Abbie, please come out. Everything will be okay." but Abbie knew everything would not be okay, not after the events that occurred the day before. Abbie mumbles to herself in a low tone, "go away Jenny. go away. It's not safe. It's not safe. Please go away." rocking back and forth with her head buried inside her knees.

 

**The Day Before**

Abbie takes a stroll alone down a strip of antique stores checking out different types of novelties. She had the day off and wanted to take advantage of the nice weather. The sun was shining, it was warm enough she didn't have wear a jacket, the sky was clear, the air was brisk. On her walk, she came across one shop that carried unique hair barrettes. There was one in particular that caught her eye. It was gold with painted with purple and white flower designs. She picks it up, the shop owner notices Abbie taking a liking to the barrette. She approaches Abbie.

"Are you finding everything okay?" she asked with a pleasant smile.

Abbie warmly smiles back "Yes. Just looking around."

The woman's eyes dart down to the barrette Abbie is holding in her hand "I see you found something you like."

Abbie glances down to the barrette, just now realizing she was still holding on to it. "Oh this? Yes it did catch my attention. It's very beautiful."

"Would you like to see how it looks in your hair? I bet it would look lovely."

"Ah,,sure, Do you have a mirror I could use?"

"Oh yes, of course." the woman hurries behind the counter where the register is and grabs an old antique hand mirror from underneath. She holds the mirror up for Abbie while Abbie pushes the front part of her hair to the side and clips the barrette in. Abbie observes how the golden color around the barrette illuminates a golden sparkle if it hits the sunlight just right. "It's beautiful on you. Just as I had imagined."

Abbie had to agree with the woman, she did love how the barrette looked in her hair. "How much is it?"

"Twenty five dollars."

"I'll take it."

Abbie reaches inside her purse to grab her wallet "That barrette was given to me by a nice older gentleman. He said it had belonged to his dear love who he is no longer with. Something about a terrible marriage and leaving most of her possessions behind. He wanted me to sell the barrette and make sure it was well taken care of."

"Well this barrette will be in good hands. Thank you for your assistance." Abbie said as she leaves the shop

"My pleasure." the woman replies with a friendly smile. Her smile transitions into a sinister grin after Abbie has left.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbie gives Crane a call to let him know she'd stop by and asked if he'd like her to pick up anything to eat on her way. Crane had a cankering for some orange chicken. She was in the mood to for some orange chicken herself. After she gets off the phone with Crane she stops by a Chinese restaurant to place an order for two orange chickens to go. While Abbie waits for her order, one of the waiters approaches her with a free sample of kung pao beef. She accepts the complimentary sample and takes a bite. The beef tasted divine on her pallet. Maybe she should have ordered that, Abbie thought to herself.

She played a game on her phone til her food finally was ready to grab and go. She continued on her way to the cabin and arrived within twenty minutes. She hoped the food would still be warm by the time she made it over to Corbin's cabin. Her car pulls up at the cabin, she grabs the food and gets out. While making her way to the door, she felt a tiny bit queasy but didn't pay it any mind. She figured the feeling would pass. Crane hears a knock at the door, he strides towards the door to open it, gesturing for Abbie to enter.

"Greetings Miss Mills."

"Hey Crane" she drops the bag of food on the table and heads to the kitchen to grab some plates and utensils.

He closes the door "I take it you did not have to report to the station today."

"Nope. Got the day off. What you been up to?" she asked while she grabs two plates from the cabinet.

"Nothing too exciting. I went for a stroll by the lake. Read and attempted to arrange the colors in the proper order on this 'rubix cube'. Thank you for this,," holding up the rubix cube ",,by the way. It has taken up most of my mornings and late evenings figuring out this infernal puzzle."

She laughs "Your welcome."

He puts the cube down on the table and peeks inside the bag of food. "Were you able to get the 'duck sauce' I so love." Ever since Abbie introduced him to sweets, he mainly craves for food with a sugary flavor.

She comes back over to where he is standing, holding two plates in one hand and utensils and napkins in the other. "Yes Crane. I made sure they gave me ten packets."

"Ten?" He smiles contently at that.

"Yes. That should be plenty to drown your rice in. "

She set the table. He helps her take the food out of the bag and prepare their meal on their plates. They ate and mainly talked about the events that have previously happened, both wondering the whereabouts of his wife. Katrina had disappeared ever since their battle with her and Henry. They discussed their fears and chances of bringing goodness back to katrina.

Once they were done with their meal Abbie insisted on cleaning up and coaxing Ichabod to just relax on the couch but he wouldn't hear of it. He was too much of a gentleman to allow her to do all the work.  As Ichabod was standing next to her drying the dishes with the dish towel, he notices the golden barrette in her hair. His hands stop busying themselves with wiping away the water droplets on the plate. He takes a moment to admire the beauty of her barrette, how it compliments the coloring of her dark brown hair and brings out the glow in her skin tone.

"I am just now noticing the fancy hair clip you are wearing in your hair."

Abbie touches the barrette with uncertainty "You like it?"

"Yes. It looks very lovely on you Miss Mills."

"Thanks" she goes back to washing her fork "I got at this antique store called "Gems"."

"Well you wear it quite well."

She smiles, touched by his compliment. As she finishes up, dries her hands on a paper towel the queasy feeling in her stomach returns, except a sharp pain follows. She bends over, draping her arm across her stomach, her face in an agonized contortion. Ichabod notices her physical suffering.

"Abbie, Abbie? what's the matter?" he encircles his arm around her waist to help her out of the kitchen.

She bites her bottom lip in pain "I--I-don't know. I just feel sick all of a sudden. I need to go to the bathroom."

She leans up and hastily walks to the bathroom. Ichabod follows her seeing to her assistance, she turns around and stops him from following her any further. "I'll be okay, you don't have to help me." he stays where he is looking at her with deep concern as she makes her way to the bathroom.

She closes the door behind her and locks it. The pain was getting worse. She strains out a silent cry, not wanting Ichabod to hear her. Her skin feels like it's on fire. The brown coloring on her skin fades into a reddish tint. The pain was getting more intense to the point she collapsed to the bathroom floor, cradling herself in a fetal position. The barrette in her hair looses it's golden color, changing into a murky black, the purple and white flowers dissolve away, the barrette becomes a black goo that evaporates inside Abbie's head. A black pool of liquid cover her entire eyes. She shakes and convulses on the floor uncontrollably. Black thorn like veins appear through out her skin, dilating throughout her body. The pain had gotten to a point where it became to much for Abbie to bear, bad enough to cause her to pass out. The black goo fully within Abbie's body.

Crane stood by the bathroom door listening in to see if he heard any sign of trouble. He hears nothing but silence on the other side. He knocks on the door a couple more times, Abbie doesn't respond.

"Miss Mills, are you all right in there?" still no response "Miss Mills?" he jiggles the door knob. " Leftenant, please answer me." 

Abbie comes to a few seconds later, the onyx color in her eyes gone leaving her normal chocolate brown to return, the black veins in her skin vanquished, the horrific pain in her stomach ceased. Her body now relaxed and stretched out on the floor. She lifts herself up and stands up from off of the floor. She hears Crane pleading for her to open the door or he'd threaten to force his way in. She briefly checks out her reflection in the mirror before unlocking the door. Crane had a distressed expression plastered on his face as she opens the door slowly.

"Miss Mills! Are you all right? Why did you not respond when I had knocked?"

Abbie looks at him nonchalantly, like as if causing him to panic was not a big deal "I'm fine Crane. I didn't hear you knock."

"You did not hear me? How could you not have heard me? I was pounding on the door excessively hard."

"Sorry. Didn't hear you knock." she said in a cool manner walking past him.

"You didn't seem.... well a few minutes ago."

She heads to the kitchen "You're right, I wasn't. Must of been something I ate earlier. I feel much better, now that I got it all out of system." He gives her a questionable look. "How bout a beer?."

"Beer sounds refreshing."

She grabs two bottles of beers from the fridge and glances over at Crane's worried expression as he is steadily watching her. She lets out a small chuckle "Hey , relax. I'm fine Crane. Have a seat and I'll be over in a minute to join you." He takes a seat on one of the wooden chairs. Abbie opens up his bottle and heads over to him. Handing him his beer, she walks around behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He takes a sip from his bottle and starts babbling on about when the darkness in katrina might have taken a hold of her and theories on why she allowed it to overcome her blood. During his rant, little did he know, Abbie was hiding a small frying pan inside the back of her pants. She slowly pulls it out, raises her arm and hits the back of the pan against his head, knocking him out cold. His head wilts to the side of his shoulder. Abbie puts the pan and her bottle of beer down on the table behind him. She leaves the cabin for a minute to go retrieve something out of her car.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crane's eyes flutter open. His blurry vision comes into focus, he lifts up his head, dazed and disoriented. He makes a grumbling sound from the pain he feels on the back of his head. Out of reflex, he tries to move his hand to touch what ails him. Unable to do so, he realizes right away his wrists are bound together. His arms are pulled back around his chair. His wrists felt like they were in the confines of something cool and solid. Abbie comes out from the bedroom.

"Ah,,,you're awake." she said provocatively with venom in her tone.

"Miss Mills, what's going on?" he croaks out. His sheepish eyes look to her, still out of it from the injury to his head.

A wicked smile forms on Abbie's mouth. "I thought we could have a little fun together. I wasn't sure if you'd agree to my type of fun, so I needed to restrain you with one of my toys I carry on me at all times, just in case."

"You cuffed me?"

She lets out a menacing laugh and steps closer to Crane "Oh come now Crane, This is every man's fantasy..." she bends over in front of him, exposing her cleavage in his view, her face mere inches apart from  his while she continues to speak "..to be cuffed and bound, helpless against a woman's... _touch_ " he swallowed hard at her words, his face flushed, partially because her words did arouse him which he hated to admit to himself in his mind. "

"Miss Mills, I--I --don't know what has happened to you but I aim to help you rid what is altering your state of mind."

She quickly straightens up, irritation suddenly appears on her face "Nothing is wrong with me. Fun time begins." She rips open his shirt without hesitation resulting in his buttons to fly everywhere onto the floor. He gasps in surprise from her unexpected action. She goes the kitchen and turns on the burner on the stove. "I like you Crane, I really do. I honestly don't want to hurt that pretty skin of yours. Do you know how many times you have put our lives in jeopardy because of your careless wife." As Abbie continues she grabs the fireplace poker, Crane steadily watches her, trying to think of how to persuade her to release him of her shackles. He assumed she'd been possessed somehow but from what point. He thought she seemed fine during their lunch up until,,,until the bathroom incident....of course! Now he just needed to figure out what entity could have possible possessed her. Crane's eyes widen when he sees Abbie put the poker on the burner. She lets it sit for awhile as she continues talking "I know you are devoted to her Crane but at some point you gotta see my reason behind my choices. My opinion counts too." She walks up to him again. "Does my opinion not count?"

"Yes--yes it does." he stutters, doing his best to put up a strong front. He knew this was not his Abbie and whatever has taken a hold of Abbie's soul he didn't want harming her in the process if he should disagree with her in any way.

"Damn right it does."

"Miss Mills, maybe have a seat so we can discuss what troubles you."

"Don't call me that." she snaps. "It's Abbie, not Miss Mills." Her tone then changes to a soft soothing purr "How are we suppose to feel comfortable with one another during our fun session if we can't address each other by our first names." she traces his chest with the tip of her finger in circles. It made his body shiver "I'll call you Ichabod and you'll call me Abbie."

"Please forgive me, Abbie."

"There we go. See, now doesn't that sound better?"

"Yes. Abbie,,,did you encounter anything unusual today?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You seem,,, different."

"What do you mean?"

"Like you're not yourself."

"Hmm, I don't know how to take that. It could be a compliment or an insult. Which was it?"

"A com-pliment" he stammers.

She narrows her eyes at him "You know what I think, I think you're lying." In one quick move, she scratches his shoulder hard enough to break his skin causing him to bleed. He hisses and squeezes his eyes shut from the pain. "Please don't lie to me again." She starts to head back to the kitchen.

"I--I wasn't lying Abbie." She stops, turns around and smacks the side of his face, causing his head whip to the side. He slowly turns his head back in her direction looking at her perturbed.  She makes her way to the kitchen and grabs a pot holder to pick the poker up with.

"Abbie, please fight this evil that has corrupted your soul." she ignores him, waving her hand above the the poker feeling the heat the iron was radiating. He watches her carefully, anticipating what she plans to do with the poker. "Abbie, you are stronger than this... _thing_...that inhabits your blood. Whatever you plan to do with that, please don't."

"Oh I'm not going to do anything with this, not right now." she said as she sets the poker back on the burner. "There's more fun we still have yet to explore. Now, hmmm,,,Ichabod,....do you consider yourself a devoted husband." she put emphasis on the word 'husband'.

"Yes."

She walks over to where he sits and straddles his lap. He starts breathing rapidly, feeling uneasy in the forced position Abbie has him in. "Do you really?"

He tilts his head down to the side away from her view, not being able to look her in the eye and answer honestly. His heart was not true to katrina's, Over the past year, being by Abbie's side he has come to grow strong affections towards her but knew he couldn't confess his feelings knowing  he is married man. "I do." he whispers

She lifts his chin up to guide his face in her view, her other hand rest against his chest, slowly sliding down to the top of his breeches. She sneaks her hand inside his pants. Crane's body had a mind of it's own, it won over his brain. His cock reacted and grew erect to her touch. She felt his erection growing as she brushes the back of her fingers against his head. "Are you ...sure about that?"

"Yes." he croaks out.

She loosens his pants "Abbie, please don't" he begs shutting his eyes, fighting back the now aching feeling in his cock. It was wrong, this whole thing was wrong, It wasn't his true Abbie giving him a hard on. She frees his cock out of his pants, licks her palm and encircles her hand around his hard length. He strangles out a moan that he didn't mean to escape him. She begins stroking his shaft. He bites his bottom lip to stop him from allowing pleasurable sounds to leave his mouth.

She leans in closer, her lips close to his ear "Not so devoted.,,, are we? because your body is telling me otherwise."

"Abbie, pleaase" he gasps out.

"Please what?" she licks his ear lobe.

"Please don't...ahhhhh."

She strokes him faster in her hand. "I think, you wish that I pull down my pants and slide my panties to the side so you can stick your hard cock inside of my wet cunt. Don't you?"

He tries to speak but is having a hard time, lost in the blissful satisfaction she is giving him "Yes...yes..ahhhhhh" his eyes still secured shut, tilting his head down, panting heavily.

"This is what you needed, isn't it? ,,,,partner"

He was too incoherent to respond, She felt his cock swell, she knew he was getting close. He strains out another moan. She quickly licks her hand again, stroking him in a steady fast pace, watching his facial reactions. "Sometimes, it doesn't hurt to indulge in a sinful pleasure to help relieve some stress."  Bringing him to a finish, he spills his seed all over her hand. He belts out a strangled moan, breathing heavily, unable to lift his head up and look at Abbie. "Aren't you glad it was me and not Katrina that gave you this fantastic hand job." He doesn't respond to her insulting question, instead anger brews inside him from humiliation. This evil spirit that invaded Abbie's soul made it a point to make him vulnerable to her. He slowly lifts his head to look at her and grits his teeth before he answers. "Yes" hating the fact he needed to agree with this demon. Partially his answer was true. Yes he was glad it was Abbie's touch and not katrina's but at the same time he didn't want it to be under this circumstance.

She tucks his soft cock back inside and refastens his breeches. She gets off of him and strokes his hair. He looks back at her with displeasure. "Do you love your wife Ichabod? Be honest?" she taunts.

His eyes shift away from hers "You already know the answer."

"I do but I want to hear it from your mouth."

"No." his body was shaking with fury. He was hating this demon more and more each minute.

She could tell by the way his body was shaking and his jaw was clinching, he wasn't in the mood to be questioned anymore. "Awww, is something to the matter Ichabod? Are we in a mood?" she asked in a childish tone. "Were you not satisfied with my hand job?" she asked in a more serious tone.

"No, It was very satisfactory."

"Then what 's with the bad attitude. I don't think you are very appreciative for what I did for you. Maybe you prefer pain over pleasure." she quickly walks to the kitchen and grabs the poker off the burner with the pot holder. She walks back over to him and brands his chest where the horseman left his mark. He screams at the top of his lungs, his body jolts, shaking spasmodically in his chair. She draws the poker away lowering it to her side, observing his tortured state. "Do you appreciate me Ichabod?"

He was unable to answer, taking deep breaths to get through the pain.

She places the poker against his lower abdomen this time "I can't hear you?"

He screams again then cries out a "Yes!" A tears leak out of his eyes from the pain.

"Good." placing the poker back near the fireplace. She grabs her jacket "I'll be right back. I need to grab something from the car. Now don't go anywhere." she laughs after her last comment and shuts the door behind her.

Crane drops his head out of physical and mental exhausting from baring the burning pain on his chest and abdomen. 

She comes back, closes the door, holding something behind her back. As she approaches Crane she pulls him up to his feet the best way he could balance himself without using his arms for guidance. She guides him away from the chair in the middle of he living room. She stalks behind him, pulls down his jacket, takes out a jagged knife and slices his shirt apart down the middle. She stood still admiring his muscular back. He turns his head over his shoulder to eye what she was about to do next.

"You have nice skin Ichabod. You know that?"

He shakes his head "No."

"I have a surprise for you. Seeing that you received more pain than pleasure. I figure I'd grant you both, just to be fair. What do ya say?"

"I--I have no choice but tell you the answer to your liking for I am not able to answer at my own free will."

Abbie pulls a whip from behind her back looking disappointed "Wrong answer." she gives him one lash to his back. He jerks forward in pain, biting his tongue to not scream. "Now, what. do. you. say?"

"whatever it is that you wish to hear."

"Nope, not gonna cut it." she slashes him two more times. He drops to his knees with his hands secured in her cuffs, looking up at the ceiling in agony, holding back his tears.

"I beg of you Abbie, Please."

"Still not the right answer." she slashes him three more times. He finally lets out a painful howl, shouting his first profanity ever.

He whips his head at her in rage "Dammit Abbie! what do you wish for me to say!!"

"A gentleman like you, I assumed has the highest class of manners. Think about it. What do you say in return when someone gives you a gift?"

He knew what she was asking for, "is that was this is about. A simple thank you??" he said gritting his teeth in anger. "Fine! Thank you. Thank you very much for my kind gift."

"There now that wasn't so hard." She throws the whip on the couch and helps him up. She takes him back to his chair and sits him down. "I have to make a quick run. I'll be back shortly. Try not to miss me while I'm gone."  She blows him a kiss good bye and leaves. He lowers his head in affliction.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later he hears the door open. His head pops up with alertness. He hears shoes walking towards him and familiar voice that doesn't sound like Abbie's."Crane?" Jenny walks around to the front of him and take notice to the wounds inflicted on his body. "Oh my god Crane,,,, what happened? Who hand cuffed you?"

"Oh Miss Jenny, thank god."

"Hang on Crane. " she steps around behind his chair stooping down to pick the lock on his cuffs. "Crane who did this?"

He didn't want to tell Jenny the truth knowing it would shock and hurt her sister, but he knew he had to in order to save Abbie's soul. "It was your sister."

"Abbie?" Jenny said confused.

"Yes. An evil spirit has taken root inside her soul."

"Wait, your telling me my sister did all of this to you?" she got the cuffs to unlock.

Jenny covers her mouth, gasping at the sight of his back while she rises up to her feet. "Oh Crane" she shakes her head in pity.

"Not your sister. The entity inside of her." he lifts his hands from around the chair, massaging the soreness in his wrists. " We have to find what is inside of her."

"After we see to your wounds" she notices the scratch on his shoulder and the burns inflicted on his chest and abdomen. "did she do that too?"

No response came from his mouth, instead his eyes look down to the floor in anguish "We can see to my injuries after we help your sister." he lifts his head up to look at her "Before it's too late."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbie returns twenty minutes later finding an empty chair in the living room. "Ichabod! Are you still here! I guess you had a visitor because there is no way in hell you could have freed yourself." she kicks the door closed and searches around the cabin for him.  Jenny and Crane were outside the back of the cabin with a huge net. They found the net in an abandon shed nearby Crane remembered seeing when he first went exploring around his location. Abbie goes outside to check the back. She stops with her hands on her hips, looking around the vicinity. Crane and Jenny come out from the side of the cabin, throwing the net over Abbie. She lands on the ground. Kicking, squirming and screaming obscenities, with Crane on top holding her down.

Jenny pulls out a medallion that is able to repel demons back to where they originated from, a trinket she 'borrowed' from Hawley's place, she always keeps on hand in case of an emergency. She had explained to Crane the medallion should work the same on the entity inside of Abbie as it would with any other demon. Abbie screamed in an unholy voice as Jenny placed the medallion to her forehead through the net. Abbie kept struggling to get free but Crane had a good hold on her. She starts coughing uncontrollably. Crane took a little bit of his weight off of her to cough out what was choking her. Abbie heaves and throws up the black goo that contaminated her body. The goo flows slowly out of her mouth and burned into the earth. Abbie tries to catch her breath. Jenny asked Crane to take the net off of her. He got up and pulled it off, tossing it to the side giving Abbie room to breath. Jenny and Crane help her up off of the ground.

"Abbie, hey, are you okay?"

She shakes her head yes, still trying to catch her breath "What---what was that?"

"I wish I knew. Whatever it was, it's gone now." she takes her sister in her arms giving her a hug. Abbie looks up at Crane with remorse while she hugs Jenny. Crane looks away for a second then back to her with a solemn expression. Abbie remembered everything to every detail. The entity made sure to leave behind memories of what she had done to him before it left her body. Too shameful too look at him any longer in his eyes, she pushed away from Jenny and ran inside the cabin to her bedroom in tears.

"Abbie?" Jenny calls out. She was about to go after her sister when Crane grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks.

"Don't. Let her be."

Jenny paused for a moment then nodded in understanding.

 

**The Current Day**

Crane knocks on the bedroom door "Miss Mills. Please allow me come in so we can talk. I forgive you."

Abbie continuously shakes her head repeating the same words over and over "it's not safe, it's not safe."

Jenny pounds on the door once more "Abs open up. We only wanna talk. You can't stay in there forever." After waiting ten minutes from a response from her sister she decides to take action. "Ta hell with this. I'm breaking it open." Jenny pulls out a credit card and slides it through the side of the door where the lock is located. She jiggles the knob, succeeding in unlocking the door. She barges in with Crane at her side. Abbie yells"Please Go!"

"Abs, it's okay. It's gone."

"No, no it isn't. I can still feel it inside me."

Jenny cautiously steps closer to the bed. "You're not possessed. You're fine."

Abbie shakes her head no, she looks up at Crane with watery eyes full of regret and sadness. She blinks a tear away. "i am so sorry that I violated you. For that, I do not deserve your forgiveness."

Jenny looks puzzled, not sure what Abbie is talking about.

Crane walks closer to Abbie's bedside and sits close to her. "It wasn't you Miss Mills. I was fully aware of that."

That was something Abbie would have a hard time forgetting. She crossed a boundary of trust that was damaging in her mind. It broke her heart to be aware of her inappropriate actions towards him, it left her feeling disgusted with herself. Crane did his best to try and reassure her that all would be forgotten and wanted to put it past them. 

A bewildered look formed on Crane's face "How was this spirit brought about? Did you come into contact with anyone suspicious all of yesterday or the day before?"

Abbie thinks for a moment, she retraced her steps in her mind. She remembered feeling strange after she came ate the free sample of kung pao beef but never thought that to be the possible cause. She thought a little further back to when she talked to the antique shop owner about the barrette she had purchased. "I remember something. When I was at the antique shop yesterday, the woman who sold me the barrette shared with me that an older gentleman gave it away for her to sell to the right buyer. He had told her it use to belong to his ex wife."

"Did this woman seem distrustful" he inquired.

"If you mean, distrustful as in finding a sucker to pay twenty five dollars for a used barrette that could have been a knock off at some swap meat, then yes. I guess that would qualify."

"Abs, where exactly is this shop." Jenny asked

"On main street, in Old Town Square."

"What's it called?"

"Gems"

"I say we do some investigating."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry Parrish walks down main street and walks inside the antique shop where Abbie bought her necklace. The shop owner stops what she's doing and approaches him.

"Hello, welcome back."

"How's business?" He asked as he looks around, wipes his hand across a counter, inspects the dust on his fingers.

"It's good."

"I can see that." he said sarcastically.

"Well it's slow this time of year. Is there something I can help you with Mr. Parrish?"

"Were you able to sell the barrette I had given you?"

"Yes. and you were right. She came. I didn't expect her to arrive so soon."

"Good." He said smiling wickedly.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
